Unerwartete Dinge
by Ashray1
Summary: Da sind ein paar Sachen,die man nicht erwartet,wenn man mit zwei Männern zusammen ist...Selbst wenn diese beiden Männer mit Mako und wer weiß was noch alles voll gepumpt sind...Und das ist eine dieser Sachen, die Sephiroth nicht kommen sieht SxZxC
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sachen die man normalerweise nicht von seinem Liebhaber hört  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Ashray  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Sephiroth x Cloud x Zack  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Die drei gehören mir nicht, haben mir nie gehört und werden mir wahrscheinlich auch in Zukunft niemals gehören. Ich hab noch nicht mal das Spiel gespielt.  
>Dafür gehört mir eine Advent-Children-DVD (Schätze das reicht nicht?... Schade)<br>Egal, ich mache hierfür dasselbe verantwortlich wie für meine Yugioh- Storys: Fanfictions! (Die Wurzel allen Übels...)  
>Und FanArt!<br>**Summary**: Da sind einfach ein paar Sachen, die man nicht zu hören erwartet, wenn man mit zwei Männern zusammen ist... Selbst wenn diese beiden Männer mit Mako und wer weiß was noch alles voll gepumpt sind...  
>Und diese Nachricht ist eine dieser Sachen, die Sephiroth einfach nicht hat kommen sehen...<br>**Warnung:** Ich habe, wie gesagt, niemals Final Fantasy 7 gespielt, meine Inspiration für meine neueste Untat kommt also von FanArt und FanFiction, und wir wissen ja alle, was dabei rauskommt ;)  
>Ich habe mir also ein 'paar' künstlerische Freiheiten erlaubt:<br>Cloud hat die Prüfung für SOLDAT bestanden, aber kurz danach hat Hojo ihn für ein paar Experimente nach Nibelheim entführt.  
>Zack und Sephiroth, als seine Freunde, folgen und befreien ihn. Dann geht alles ein bisschen schief, Sephy dreht durch mit Jenova und so, aber er brennt Nibelheim dann doch nicht nieder, weil seine Freunde ihn vorher wieder zur Vernunft bringen.<br>Jenova und Hojo gehen drauf, und die drei gehen wieder zurück und werden mehr als nur Freunde...

Und es ist mir egal ob die Änderungen jemanden stören oder nicht, das ist meine Geschichte, ich hab mir das ausgedacht, und ich will das es so ist, weil ich will nicht das die sich gegenseitig umbringen.  
>Und wenn es jemanden nicht gefällt; na ja, es gibt da ein Knöpfchen, da drückt man drauf, und dann kann man was anderes lesen.<br>Ich zwinge niemanden es zu lesen, wenn er/sie nicht will.  
>Ich hoffe niemand ist beleidigt, aber so ist es...<br>Für alle anderen, viel Spaß beim lesen :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unerwartete Dinge

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Liebling, wir bekommen ein Baby!" rief Zack begeistert, kaum das der Silberhaarige General mehr als nur einen Schritt durch die Tür ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung macht.  
>Beleitet wurde das ganze von einer stürmischen Umarmung, die ihn beinahe zu Boden riss.<br>"Nein, tun wir nicht!" meinte er nur und schob den übermütigen jungen Mann auf Armlänge von sich weg, um ihn ernst anzustarren.  
>Zack verschränkte die Arme schmollend vor der breiten Brust und protestiere:<br>"Aber Sephy-"

"Nein, nichts _'Aber Sephy'!_ Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo du es her hast. Es interessiert mich nicht mal, wer verrückt genug ist das er _dir _seinen Nachwuchs anvertraut, aber wir werden es nicht behalten!  
>Erst wirst du es dahin zurückbringen wo du es her hast.<br>Und dann wirst du aufhören dauernd irgendwelche Streuner anzuschleppen!" erklärte er streng und bestimmt.  
>Zack ignorierte ihn einfach, hüpfte gut gelaunt zu der anderen Person im Raum, und umarmte Cloud mit einem breiten Grinsen.<p>

"Nein, Nein, das hast du ganz falsch verstanden! Unser kleiner Cloudy hier ist schwanger!  
>Ist das nicht toll?" <em>'Cloudy' <em>lief rot an im Gesicht, als diese grünen Augen sich ganz auf ihn konzentrierten.  
>"Das letzte mal wie ich nachgesehen hab, und das war erst heute Morgen, war er eindeutig männlich." Und mit einem leichten Grinsen griff Sephiroth ihm an den Schritt.<br>"Ja, immer noch männlich." Clouds Wangen wurden immer dunkler, und sein Atem unregelmäßiger, während der General ihn durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose liebkoste.  
>Sephiroth ignorierte das leise, enttäuscht wimmern, als er Cloud wieder losließ und sich stattdessen dem übermütig grinsenden Zack zuwandte.<br>"Ich weiß ja nicht, was du damit beabsichtigst, aber heute ist weder der erste April noch Halloween. Also bitte verschone uns doch mit deinen Streichen und Scherzen.  
>Und vor allem, halt Cloud da raus."<p>

Cloud drehte sich zu dem Größeren um, der immer noch an ihm klammerte und hing wie eine Klette:  
>"Siehst du! Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst etwas vorsichtiger, und vor allem <em>ernsthafter<em>, sein, wenn du ihm das sagst, oder er wird dir nicht glauben! Aber du hörst ja nie zu, wenn man dir etwas sagt!" Zack lachte einfach nur und strubbelte durch die blonden Haare.

"Cloud, du solltest dich wirklich nicht von ihm in seine Streiche mit hineinziehen lassen.  
>Eines Tages wirst du noch wirklich Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn du nicht aufpasst." Erklärte Sephiroth ihm Ernst, aber seine Augen blinzelten mit unterdrückten Humor, als er wartete.<em><br>"Hey!"_ kam wie vorhergesehen, das aufgebrachte Quietschen das er erwartet hatte.  
>So berechenbar, so vertraut...<br>"Du weißt genau ich würde unseren Cloud niemals absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten bringen!"  
>"Unabsichtlich reicht auch schon." Murmelte der silberne General, aber keiner der beiden anderen hörte ihn.<p>

"Wirklich, Sephy, es ist wahr, dieses Mal ist es wirklich keiner seiner üblichen Streiche."  
>Cloud blinzelte ihn an mit seinen klaren, blauen Augen; und nichts als Wahrheit und Aufrichtigkeit schienen in ihnen.<br>"Siehst du, siehst du, das ist genau was ich gesagt habe! Ich hab nicht gelogen, und Scherz ist es auch keiner, so _Ha_!"  
>Zack ließ Clouds Schulter lange genug los, um Sephiroth einen Schwangerschaftstest vor die Nase zu halten. Dann hopste er glücklich wieder hinter Cloud, um den Kleinen noch etwas mehr zu knuddeln und drücken.<br>"Siehst du, es sagt schwanger! Also ist er schwanger, genau wie ich gesagt habe! Wir können es auch nicht wieder zurück geben! Und ich will auch nicht, und du wirst es auch nicht weggeben! Wir behalten es! Es ist unseres! Ich geb es nicht wieder her!"

Sephiroth strich sich über die Stirn und schaute mit einem Seufzer auf seine jüngeren Liebhaber hinunter:  
>"Okay, lass uns, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, so tun als ob du recht hast, Zack:<br>Warum würde ein ganz normaler, vernünftiger Mann-" er drückte Clouds empfindlicheren Körperteil noch mal, wie um sich zu vergewissern, das sich in den letzten Minuten nichts daran geändert hat.  
>Cloud wurde noch ein bisschen röter, und er stöhnte leise.<br>Alles war noch da, wenn auch ein bisschen härter als vorher.  
>"- einen Schwangerschaftstest machen?"<p>

"Zack." Sagte der Kleine mit einen schnellen Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann hinter ihm, als würde dieses eine Wort alles erklären.  
>"Oh. Na ja, ich denke, das erklärt irgendwie alles.<br>Und du bist sicher das er dich nicht irgendwie reingelegt hat, Cloud? Du weißt das er hinterlistig and verschlagen sein kann, wenn er will. Vielleicht hat er was gemacht damit du nur denkst das du schwanger bist?"  
>"Hey, so schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht!"<br>"Wirklich? Ich erinnere mich da an eine Unterhaltung zwischen dir und Rufus. Du hast ihm eingeredet das er Glück gehabt hat, weil seine Mutter ganz leicht ein rosa Elefant in einem Tutu hätte sein können!  
>Und er hat dir diesen Blödsinn auch noch geglaubt!"<p>

"Ja, aber Rufus ist blond!" meinte Zack mit einem achtlosen Schulterzucken.  
>Er erinnert sich nur zu gut an diese kleine '<em>Unterhaltung' <em>mit dem betrunkenen Erben.  
>Er hatte ununterbrochen irgendwas von Evolution undoder übergeschnappten Wissenschaftlern gefaselt. Er erinnerte sich selbst nicht mehr an _alle _Gedankengänge, die er an diesem Nachmittag hatte, da er selbst auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war.  
>Aber das Endergebnis war jedenfalls, das alles irgendwie von demselben ersten Einzeller abstammt und deshalb miteinander verbunden und verwandt ist.<br>Selbst Rufus Shinra und Elefanten in Kleidern und singende Küchenschaben...

**"Hey! **Ich bin auch Blond!"  
>"Oh.. Ja, also, das ist... Ähmmm.. Also... Genau! Es ist eine andere Schattierung! Das ist was ganz anderes, das macht einen großen Unterschied! Ist total nicht die selbe Farbe!"<br>"Gut gemacht, Zachary. Aber du solltest in nächster Zeit trotzdem aufpassen, wenn Cloud mit einem Messer in deine Nähe kommt. Du könnest ein paar wichtige Teile von dir verlieren, und das wollen wir doch alle nicht."

"Nein, im Ernst, Sephy, ich hab es selbst auch nicht geglaubt."  
>"Cloud!"<br>"Es tut mir ja leid, Zack, aber ich kenne dich gut genug um so etwas nicht einfach so zu glauben! Und du weißt ja das Männer normalerweise _nicht _schwanger werden.  
>Also bin ich zu einem Docktor, einem richtigen Arzt, gegangen. Und der hat dann Zacks komischen Test bestätigt."<br>Er gab dem silberhaarigen General die Papiere, die ihm der Arzt mitgegeben hatte, und auf denen stand das _Nein_, das ganze ist kein Streich seines übermütigen, schnell gelangweilten Stellvertreters, und _Ja,_ der Kleinere ist wirklich schwanger.

"Genau, genau, schau genau! Da kannst du es selber lesen! Siehst du, unser Chocobo wird bald Mama werden!"  
>"Nenn mich noch ein mal Mama und du wirst nicht lange genug am Leben bleiben, um die Geburt noch zu erleben!"<br>"Gut, dann eben Mami!"  
>"Auch nicht Mami!"<em><br>"Aber Cloud!"_  
>"Jammern und heulen bringt dir auch nichts!"<br>"Du bist echt gemein! Seph, sag unserem Chocobo das er nicht so gemein zu mir sein darf!"

Sephiroth setzte sich hin und ignorierte den sich sträubenden Chocobo and das grinsende Hündchen im Hintergrund, um die Papiere in Ruhe durchzusehen.  
>Cloud schaffte es nach einer Weile doch noch, sich aus dem Griff des Größeren zu befreien, während ein übermütig grinsender Zack versuchte, ihn bis zur Unterwerfung zu kitzeln.<p>

Schließlich schaute der General mit einer unleserlichen Miene auf: "Es stimmt also wirklich. Du bist schwanger, Cloud. Aber wie?"

Daraufhin hörte Zack auf, hinter Cloud herzujagen und grinste fast schon verrückt zu seinen ältesten Liebhaber hinauf:  
>"Ach weißt du, das ist gar nicht <em>so <em>schwer. Ich werde dir verraten, aber es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben, du darfst es nicht weitersagen!  
>Sonst wollen alle anderen es auch mal versuchen, und das wollen wir ja nicht!<br>Also, zuerst brauchen wir einen süßen kleinen Chocobo.  
>Oh, toll, da schau her. Da haben wir ja schon ein perfektes Exemplar!" Er schnappte sich Cloud und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, als er sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Sephiroth fallen ließ.<br>Cloud quietschte aufgebracht als sein dunkelhaariger Freund ihn mit einem Arm um die Hüfte festhielt.

"Als nächstes müssen die Klamotten weg, die sind im Weg und das wollen wir ja nicht!" Clouds Kleidung flog in alle Richtungen, und in Null Komma Nichts saß er ganz nackt auf Zacks Schoß.  
>Zu Zacks Belustigung begann Cloud in Empörung und Protest zu zappeln.<br>"Das nächste ist ganz wichtig, als pass gut auf: Du musst deinen Chocobo ganz viel streicheln und kraulen, damit er merkt, das du ihm nichts böses willst, und damit er sich beruhigt und entspannt.  
>Und es ist wichtig das er so bleibt, sonst wird er davonrennen und du kannst wieder von vorne anfangen und ihn erstmal wieder einfangen."<p>

Geschickte Hände streichelten über warme Haut, jede empfindliche Stelle findend und ausnutzend.  
>Cloud zitterte in Zacks starken Armen und konnte das leise Stöhnen von Lust und Verlangen, das ihn ihm aufstieg, kaum unterdrücken.<br>"Ja, ja, das Leben ist so _hart _wenn jemand alle deine Schwachstellen kennt. Nicht wahr?..." Mummelte er in das Ohr des Kleineren, bevor er leicht zubiss.  
>Er schaute auf für einen Moment, um zu sehen, wie grüne Katzenaugen sie mit Liebe und Verlangen beobachteten.<br>Sephiroth genießt es genauso sehr, die beiden nur zusammen zu beobachten, wie er es genoss, selbst bei dem Vergnügen mitzumachen.

"Wenn dein Chocobo dann erregt und willig ist musst du ihn nur noch richtig vorbereiten."  
>Starke Finger wanderten über Clouds Wirbelsäule hinunter, um seinen Hintern sanft zu lieblosen, bevor sie zu seinem Eingang weiterwanderten.<br>"Siehst so, du steckst-"  
>"Zack! Ich glaube, das ist erst mal genug! Cloud, komm her zu mir, ich beschütze dich von dem bösen, horny Hund."<br>Er hielt die Arme auf, und mit einem Lächeln strampelte sich Cloud aus Zacks Umarmung und flüchtete zu dem Ältesten hinüber.  
>Mit roten Wangen vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Generals, der leicht durch die stachelige Blonde Mähne streichelte.<br>"Mach das er aufhört... Bitte..." Bettelte er leise.  
>Sephiroth grinste den schmollenden Zack an, als er Clouds lachen gegen seinen Hals spüren konnte.<br>"Sieht aus als währ ich ziemlich gut im Chocobo fangen..."  
>"Eher Chocobo stehlen..." Murmelte Zack, als er die Arme über der breiten Brust verschränkte. Aber Cloud weigerte sich noch immer, ihn anzusehen.<p>

"Och komm schon, Chocobo, dir kann das doch nicht immer noch peinlich sein! Du solltest dich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben!" meinte Zack, während er sich neben Sephiroth auf das Sofa setzte, um sich an seine Schulter zu lehnen und Clouds Haare noch mehr durchzuwuscheln.  
>Und da wundern sich die Leute immer über Clouds abstehende Haare, wenn seine Liebhaber einfach nicht die Finger davon lassen konnten!<br>"Weißt du, Zack hat recht, Cloud. Außerdem könnte er sicher schlimmeres mit dir machen."  
>Ein Stöhnen kam von Sephys Schulter.<br>"Ja, wie zum Beispiel, in aller Öffentlichkeit, vor Leuten, oder so."**  
>"Zack!"<strong>_  
>"Was?" <em>fragte Zack unschuldig und schaute von einem zum anderen "Gefällt euch meine Idee etwa nicht? Mir fällt schon noch was anderes ein. Wie währs mit-"

"Zackary, das reicht!"  
>"Und darum geht es jetzt noch nicht mal!" protestierte Cloud. "Es geht darum das ich schwanger bin!"<br>"Ja, und anscheinend weiß unser lieber Sephiroth hier nicht _wie_."  
>Seine Finger wanderten schon wieder über den Rücken des Kleineren, der in Sephys blassen Armen erschauderte.<p>

"Zack! Lass das! Ich meine es! Kannst du nicht ein einziges mal ernst sein?"  
>"Bin ich doch! Ich versuche ganz ernsthaft ihm ein paar wichtige Fakten des Lebens zu erklären!"<br>"Und ich rede von unserer Zukunft!"  
>"Ach was, was gibts da viel zu reden. Du bist schwanger und wir werden es behalten. Ende der Diskussion." Er warf ihrem General einen vielsagenden Blick zu.<br>"Natürlich werden wir das! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir, Zack. Ich hab das doch nur gesagt, weil ich dachte es währe dir von Park nach Hause gefolgt, oder du hättest es sonst wo aufgelesen! Währ bei dir ja nicht das erste Mal, das du uns Streuner anschleppst!"

Cloud sagte für einen Moment gar nichts, sondern war einfach nur zufrieden, uf sephiroths schoß zu sitzen und mit dem Älteren zu kuscheln, es beruhigte seine nerven irgendwie, auch wenn er sich nicht mal sicher war, was er eigentlich für eine Reaktion befürchtet hatte...  
>Andererseits passiert es nicht jeden Tag, das sein Mann seinen Liebhaber sagen muss, das er schwanger ist...<br>Eigentlich war ihm in den letzten paar Tagen ja nur immer wieder ein bisschen flau im Magen gewesen.  
>Und dann kommt Zack mit seinem Schwangerschaftstest daher.<br>Nur ein Scherz, hat er gesagt.  
>Was soll schon sein, hat er gesagt.<p>

Also hatte er das verdammte ding gemacht, nur damit Hündchen die Schnauze hält!  
>'woher hätte ich wissen sollen, das das verdammte Ding positiv anzeigt!'<p>

"Und ich habe nicht nach der Technik gefragt. Ich glaube, _das _weiß ich gut genug!"  
>Unterbrach Sephy Clouds Gedanken und Zacks 'Erklärungen'. "Ich wollte nur wissen wie es überhaupt möglich ist, das ein <em>Mann<em>, eine eindeutig _männliche Person_, _schwanger _sein kann."  
>"Hojo." Riet Zack vorsichtig. "Ich meine, Cloud war ja für ein paar Wochen sein 'Gast' in diesen unterirdischen Labor, bevor wir ihn wieder befreit und dieses Jenova- Ding plattgemacht haben."<p>

"Und Hojo! Der ist auch geplättet!"  
>"Du meinst du hast ihn mit seinem bescheuerten Klemmbrett dumm und dämlich geschlagen, bis er sich nicht mehr gerührt hat! Bevor du ihn einen Tritt gegeben und in den Kern des Reaktors befördert hast!"<br>"Was solls! Er hats schließlich verdient! Er hat mich entführt und eingesperrt! Und er hat versucht, diese Alien- Schlampe zu benutzen, um Sephiroth zu übernehmen und die Welt zu vernichten!  
>Und er ist mir auf die Nerven gegangen mit seinem dauernden schreien und kreischen und angeben!"<p>

"Ja, aber was glaubt ihr hat das hier verursacht? Etwas das der Professor gemacht hat mit dem ganzen Mako das wir alle bekommen, und wir sind nur die ersten die es bemerken?  
>Oder ist es einfach nur eine unvorhersehbare und einzigartige Reaktion die du zu den Impfungen hast?<br>Oder ist es eine späte Nachwirkungen von einem der Experimente in Nibelheim..." Fragte Zack vorsichtig.  
>Er will ja keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen aufwirbeln, aber wenn Hojo irgendwie beteiligt ist...<br>Er Typ mag ja tot sein, aber er macht selbst jetzt noch genug Ärger.  
>Nicht das diese Art Ärger jetzt unbedingt schlecht ist, aber trotzdem.<p>

Sephiroth schüttelte langsam den Kopf: "Nein, irgendwie glaube ich nicht, das Hojo mit Absicht etwas mit dem ganzen Mako gemacht hat. Dann währe das schon vorher vorgekommen, und wir hätten davon gehört. Vielleicht ist es nur eine Reaktion auf die Impfungen, du weißt es kann uns verändern. Das ist schließlich auch Sinn der Sache.  
>Oder ist wirklich eine verspätete Nebenwirkung, die sich erst jetzt bemerkbar macht..."<p>

Zack schaute ihn ganz erschrocken mit großen Augen an: "Was? Glaubst du etwa jeder von uns kann schwanger werden?"  
>"Wer weiß Mako kann komische Dinge mit den SOLDAT machen."<p>

Sephiroth und Cloud starrten ihren dunkelhaarigen Liebhaber fassungslos an, als dieser plötzlich auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen herumkugelte und sich den Bauch hielt vor lachen.  
>"Sephy? Glaubst du es geht ihm gut?" fragte Cloud zögernd, aber der General zuckte nur mit den Schultern:<br>"Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist er verrückt. Oder er hat einen Hirnschaden. Oder einfach nur so eine Zack- Sache."

"Könnte auch alles zusammen sein."  
>"Soweit wir wissen, ja."<br>"**Hey!** Ich bin genau hier! Und ich hab nur gedacht-"  
>"<strong>Stopp!<strong> Nicht weitermachen, Zack! Wir wollen nicht das du dir selbst wehtust!"

Zack sollte als Cloud ihn frech angrinste, während Sephiroth die Augen rollte.  
>Schließlich aber hatte der Kleinere mitleid mit dem armen, gequälten Hündchen: "Okay, ich weiß das ich das wahrscheinlich noch bereuen werde, aber woran hast du gedacht?"<p>

Sofort war die Welt wieder in Ordnung für Zack, der immer noch auf dem Boden sitzt und zu den Beiden anderen hinaufgrinste:  
>"Na ja, stellt euch doch mal folgendes vor: Sephiroth stampft durch die Gänge, knurrend und missmutig wie immer, erschreckt Kadetten und Soldat beinahe zu Tode... Und alles mit einen großen Babybauch!<br>Wenn es jetzt schon so schlimm ist, wie schlimm würde es erst werden, wenn er Stimmungschwankungen hat!"

Wieder kugelte Zack lachend auf dem Boden, und selbst Cloud konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen bei dieser Vorstellung.  
>Sephiroth dagegen schnaufte nur: "Nun, dann ist es ja gut das die Wahrscheinlichkeit das das jemals passiert verschwindend gering ist."<br>Zack zwinkerte Cloud verschwörerisch zu: "Eines Tages werden wir ihn schon richtig betrunken machen, und dann werden wir ja sehen."

Der silberhaarige General schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf als Cloud ein bisschen rot wurde:  
>"Ja, ihr könnt es ja versuchen. Wird euch zwar nichts bringen, aber wenn es euch Spaß macht...<br>Aber mal was anderes, weißt du schon was es wird?"  
>"Aber Speh, dafür ist es doch noch viel zu früh!" protestierte Zack, noch bevor Cloud auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.<br>Der General zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab mich nie wirklich damit beschäftigt, ich hatte auch nie einen Grund dafür. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen." Er deutete in Richtung Cloud und Zack; meinte ihre ganze Beziehung und sein allgemeines Desinteresse für das andere Geschlecht.

"Was wünscht du dir denn das es wird, ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?" fragte Cloud neugierig.  
>Nicht das es einen Unterschied macht, da er es ja eh nicht beeinflussen kann, aber er war trotzdem neugierig.<br>Sephiroth überlegte einen Moment, während seine beiden Liebhaber ihn beobachteten und gespannt auf seine Antwort warteten.

"Ich glaube, ich hätte an Liebsten einen Junge! Dem kann ich dann beibringen, wie man elegant und mit stiel mit einem langen Schwert wie Masamune umgeht. Und es nicht einfach nur wie einen Knüppel durch die Gegend schwingt, wie ihr das immer so gern mit dem Buster-Schwert macht.  
>Aber natürlich erst wenn er alt genug ist.<br>Vielleicht wird er ja so groß wie ich, auch wenn Cloud eher kleiner ist. Aber selbst wenn nicht, und er kommt mehr nach Cloud mit der Größe kann ich ihm ja immer noch lernen, wie man mit großen Waffen umgeht.  
>Da wird sich keiner trauen, ihm zu nahe zu treten, zu nerven, ihn ausnutzen, etwas antun oder einfach nur in seine Hose wollen, nur weil er gut aussieht!<br>Die werden es sich zweimal überlegen, bevor sie sich mit ihm anlegen!"

Das er der festen Überzeugung ist, das jedes Ihrer Kinder umwerfend gut aussehen wird, egal wem es mehr ähnlich sieht, sagte er gar nicht laut. Das versteht sich von selbst, beide seiner Liebhaber sind schließlich selbst atemberaubend schön!

"Und was wenn es ein Mädchen wird?"

Ohne es zu wollen kam ihn ein Bild von Cloud in einem eleganten Kleid und mit langen, wehenden Haaren in den Sinn. In Momenten wie diesem war der General wirklich froh, das er nicht zum rot-werden neigt...

"Dann werden wir ein sehr gutes Sicherheitssystem für unser Haus besorgen, mit scharfen Wachhunden und einem Waffenarsenal das alles was Shinra hat weit in den Schatten stellt.  
>Und jeder der es auch nur wagt sie schief anzuschauen macht schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit einem Masamune!<br>Und wir werden viel Platz hinter unserem Haus haben, und eine Schaufel neben der Tür haben, und eine hohe Mauer rund um das ganze Grundstück.  
>Nur für alle Fälle!<br>Ich werde nicht riskieren, das meinem Nachwuchs irgendetwas passiert!"

"Aber es seht nicht mal fest das es deiner ist! Was wenn ich der Vater bin?" fragte Zack schmollend und setzte sich ganz nah neben dem General.  
>Nicht das es ihn wirklich interessierte, wer von ihnen beiden nun wirklich der Vater dieses Kindes ist... Schließlich werden sie es sowieso alle zusammen aufziehen, da macht das echt keinen Unterschied... Er wollte ja nur mal sagen...<p>

"Dann werden wir das Sicherheitssystem, die Wachhunde und das Waffenarsenal erst recht brauchen!"  
>"Was soll das denn heißen?"<br>"Denkt doch mal nach, Zack. Du bist ziemlich... Gesellig... Und nicht immer unbedingt erwachsen... Und du passt auch nicht immer auf was um dich herum passiert..."  
>"Seph! Das ist nicht war! Ich nehm' dir das übel, hörst du!"<br>Cloud lachte und tätschelte den dunklen Haarschopf mit einem trösteten Summen  
>"Armes, armes kleines Hündchen..."<p>

"Nimm es Übel soviel du willst, das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen das du manchmal wie ein Idiot handelst, rein aus Prinzip! Du hast es doch erst gerade eben erst bewiesen, wie kindisch du sein kannst, in _deinem _Alter!  
>Was wenn deine Kinder genauso sind wie du? Umarmen und sich anfreunden mit allem was sich bewegt?<br>Das kann bei einem Jungen schon schlimm genug sein, aber bei einem Mädchen ist das noch gefährlicher.  
>Da werd ich mein Schwert erst recht bereit haben!<p>

Jemand könnte sie ausnutzen, und sie dazu bringen etwas zu tun was sie nicht will!  
>Wie mit komischen Leuten zu reden, oder auszugehen und bis zum Morgen nicht nach Hause kommen.<br>Oder bunte Drinks in dunklen Bars von zwielichtigen Menschen akzeptieren.  
>Oder Süßigkeiten mit zweifelhaften Inhalt essen.<br>Oder Fremden in leere Seitenstraßen folgen, wo niemand sie schreien hört.  
>Oder von Wissenschaftlern gefangen und für Experimente benutzt werden.<br>Oder entführt werden, um als Sex-Sklave an irgendwelche alte Sacke verkauft werden.  
>Oder-"<p>

**"Sephiroth!" **unterbrach Cloud schließlich Sephiroth's Ausschweifungen. "Glaubst du nicht, das du übertreibst? Nicht ein kleines bisschen?"  
>"Nein, tu ich nicht! Denk doch mal nach, Cloud! Du willst doch auch nicht, das unserem Kind so etwas passiert, oder! Wenn es mehr nach mir kommt, kann es die Leute ja finster anschauen, und so erschrecken, das sie abhauen! Aber was wenn es mehr wie du ausschaut!<br>Ich sehe doch wie die Leute dir nachschauen, wenn du es nicht merkst, und du bist nicht immer das was man furchteinflössend nennt.  
>Oder was wenn unser Kind so kindisch und unerwachsen wie unser Zackary hier ist?<br>Als ältester hier liegt es in meiner Verantwortung das ich mein Kind und euch beide sicher, glücklich und zufrieden halte!"

"Aber es ist noch nicht mal geboren, und wir wissen noch nicht ob du der Vater bist!"  
>Aber der silberne General wischte Clouds Einwurf mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zur Seite.<br>"Das ist nicht wichtig. Wir müssen umziehen! Wir finden ein nettes, großes Haus mit einer hohen Mauer und einem elektrischen Zaun um den Garten, und Kameras und Wachhunde und schwere Waffen und..."

Zack lehnte sich rüber zu Cloud und flüsterte, während ihr ältester Liebhaber voll in Planungs-Modus ging, "Weißt du, für Sephys Seelenfrieden und die Gesundheit aller Menschen um ihn herum hoff ich schon, das er der Vater ist..."

Der General ignorierte die Beiden im Moment, um ihre Zukunft zu Planen, und wie er am besten die große böse Welt von ihrem unschuldigen kleinen Kind fernhalten kann...  
>Er war so in Gedanken, er bekam zuerst nicht mal mit, wie Zacks Handy läutete.<p>

Zack dagegen grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als er auf dem Display sah, wer da mit ihm reden will.

"Hey, Reno, rate mal! Das errätst du nie!"  
>*Ich weiß nicht... Du hast einen Sack voll Flöhe zu Lazard geschickt?*<br>"Was? Woher weißt du.. Ich meine, ich würde doch nie... Egal, okay, ich würde, und ich habe auch, aber davon red ich nicht! Außerdem war die Schachtel auch für Scarlet bestimmt, weil sie immer allen auf die Nerven geht. Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn er das Päckchen aufmacht!... Da fragt man sich schon, wie er an ihre Post rankommt, vor allem weil ich es zu ihr nach Hause geschickt habe..."  
>*Was meinst du dann?*<br>"Unser Chocobo ist schwanger!"  
>*Na ja, ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht das das nicht schon früher passiert ist, so wie ihr ihn immer-*<br>"Reno, ich warne dich! Als ein Freund muss ich dich warnen, red nicht so über unseren Cloudy..."  
>*Was? Ich sag doch nur! Ich schätze mal das heißt ihr lasst mich nicht irgendwann demnächst mal mitmachen... Schade... Ich mag seinen Hintern... Schaut immer so fest und lecker aus...*<br>Noch bevor Zack irgendwas dazu sagen konnte, war ein tiefes, bedrohliches Knurren zu hören.  
>Am anderen Ende der Leitung blinzelte Reno verwirrt und auch etwas besorgt.<p>

*Zack? Bitte sag mir das General Sephiroth das nicht mitgehört hat. Du hast nicht den Lautsprecher eingeschaltet, richtig? Das würdest du mir doch nicht antun...*  
>"Na ja, doch, hab ich. Und er hat dich gehört. Aber das Knurren war nicht von Sephy."<br>*Was? Aber wer sonst- Nein! Chocobos knurren nicht!***  
>"Dieser hier schon!" <strong>unterbrach Cloud mit einem noch lauteren knurren, während Sephiroth das ganze amüsiert beobachtete.  
>Er war ja schon immer der Meinung, das Cloud sexy aussieht wenn er wütend ist.<br>Rote Wangen, glitzernde Augen, dieses fauchen und knurren in seiner Stimme...  
>Am liebsten würde ihr ihn jetzt einfach über die Schulter werfen, ans Bett fesseln und ihn wieder und wieder-<p>

"Wenn du nicht aufhörst, mich anzumachen, mach ich dich platt! Mit einem Auto!  
>Ich werde dich jagen, und ich werde dich erwischen und überfahren! Dann setz ich zurück, fahr noch mal drüber, und weil es so schön ist gleich noch mal. Und noch mal, und noch mal und noch mal!<br>And werd ich deine Überreste vom Asphalt kratzen, in kleine Stücke schneiden und als Futter in den Ställen verfüttern.  
>Du weißt doch, wie gerne die Chocobos Würmer als kleine Zwischenmalzeit mögen, und die kleinen Kücken können noch keine eigenen Würmer finden. Ich bin mir sicher die werden dich als Wurmersatz lieben!" (1)<p>

Reno wurde kalkweiß während er Clouds Drohung zuhörte.  
>Die Leute glauben ja immer, das Sephiroth der gefährlichste von dem Trio ist.<br>Und während das die meiste zeit über auch stimmt, wurde Cloud meistens sehr unterschätzt.

Denn der silberne General wird dich einfach mit Masamune in kleine Stücke hacken, wenn er dich tot sehen will.  
>Zack würde dich auch zerhacken, mit seinem Buster-Schwert. Oder er wird dir damit den Kopf einschlagen, je nachdem wie wütend er gerade ist.<br>Aber Cloud?  
>Der süße, harmlose kleine Cloud kann richtig bösartig und gemein werden, wenn er auf jemanden wütend ist.<p>

Da währe zum einen Rufus Auto, das explodiert weil 'jemand' Feuerwerkskörper in den Tank gestopft hat.  
>Oder die Türen und Fenster von Büros, die plötzlich zugemauert sind, um Leute darin zu fangen...<br>Da sind diese Landkarten, die plötzlich was falsches anzeigen, damit die Turks für Tage und Wochen in die falsche Richtung rennen.  
>Das sind verrückte Wissenschaftler, die mit ihrem Klemmbrett zu Tode geprügelt werden.<br>Da sind Alien-Schlampen, die in den Mako-Kern von Kraftwerken geschupst werden.  
>Und da sind noch viele andere, unangenehme Sachen, die passieren wann immer Cloud mit etwas unglücklich ist.<br>Mit jemandem.  
>Oder was auch immer...<p>

'Und dieser Bastard Sephiroth tut nichts um seinen Liebhaber zu stoppen und den Rest der Welt vor ihm zu schützen! Und Zack unterstützt diesen Kampf- Chocobo auch noch und gibt ihm Tipps wie er noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann! Und dann steht er meistens auch Knoch daneben und feuert ihn an!'

"Ist Cloud noch da? Bei euch?" fragte Reno schließlich vorsichtig, als würde jedes laute Wort den kleinen Blonden zum Explodieren bringen.  
>*Ja, aber nur weil er erst noch seine Hose finden muss. Also wenn du rennen willst, solltest du es lieber gleich machen.*<br>"Ach ja, jetzt wo du es sagst, was ist der am weitesten entfernte Ort von hier? Ich hab nämlich noch einen Job dort, den ich fast vergessen hätte." Beeilte sich Reno.

Mit einem Freudenschrei fand Cloud endlich auch seine Hose, und zog sie schnell über.  
>"Ich komm mit, ich will sehen wie der perverse Rotschopf stirbt." Meinte Sephiroth ruhig, als er Cloud sein Shirt reichte und aufstand.<p>

*Hey, Mann, _ich _bin nicht der mit den zwei Liebhabern gleichzeitig!*  
>"Dir ist schon klar das Cloud gerade zur Tür raus ist, mit einer Axt und den Autoschlüsseln in der Hand? Er ist schon auf den Weg zu dir rüber."<br>*Verdammt! Ich muss weg! Vielleicht kann ich mich verstecken, irgendwo... Wenn du in den nächsten 24 Stunden nicht von mir hörst, komm und _hilf mir!_*

Zack ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und lachte über die Angst in der Stimme des sonst so großmäuligen und oh-so-furchtlosen Turk. Sephiroth dagegen folgt Cloud auf seiner meuchle-den-Perversen-Mission.  
>"Viel Spaß, ihr Beiden!" rief er ihnen noch nach.<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Das ist ein One-Shot, aber vielleicht werd ich noch mehr schreiben, wenn mir danach ist, aber ich werde nichts versprechen...

Das ist das erste Mal, das ich was zu Final Fantasy schreibe, ich würde also gerne wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Mir ist schon klar, das die irgendwie OOC sind, aber wie gesagt, FanFiction war meine Inspiration, und na ja...

(1) So wie Hühner. Ich weiß nicht, ob Chocobos nur Gras oder auch Würmer und so was fressen, aber jetzt tun sie es auf jeden Fall ^_^


	2. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
